


My Sunshine

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Age Play, Age Regression, Bedwetting, Daddy!Zayn, Diapers, F/M, Gradual Regression, Other, Pacifiers, Parents!Zerrie, Please dont judge me for this seriously, baby!harry - Freeform, mommy!Perrie, non sexual age play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:27:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry has been incredibly stressed out lately and no one seems to know how to help him. He forgets to eat, he can't sleep, and has started wetting the bed. It's up to the other boys to figure out how to help him...<br/>(Contains age play. That means a grown man in a baby diaper with a pacifier and a blanket, being taken care of by other adults. If that bothers you, go elsewhere.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 (A Revelation)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay guys, this is literally my first time writing about Perrie, so if I get something wrong, don't get angry. I also posted this on my tumblr, which is http://teacupcharlie.tumblr.com/ , so feel free to go check it out. It's just a One Direction blog, so I will be posting all o fmy other fandom fics here as I write them. Please enjoy it!

"I'm getting really worried about him, Perrie," murmured Zayn to his fiancee over the phone. "Harry's not acting like himself anymore; he hardly eats, sleeps, or drink, and when he does it's usually because we forced him to. He even dug out that old stuffed animal he had when he was sixteen. You know, the stuffed lion? That one. And not only that...but I've caught him sucking his thumb a few times. Do you think it's the stress?" 

"Take a breath, love," said Perrie, amused yet slightly worried at Zayn's rant. "It most likely is the stress. You have a major tour coming up and you're going to have to start the new recordings soon. Not only that, but none of you are able to go home during the times they said you could. That must be hard on you all, but especially him, since he's the youngest."

"I suppose so...I just hate seeing him like this," Zayn sighed, running a hand through his hair tiredly.

"Oh really? As I remember, you had a lot of fun being a Dad to him, you big protective Papa Bear," teased Perrie, laughing at the blush she could imagine on the Bradford man's face. Zayn blushed and huffed, not even trying to deny it. It always brought a warm feeling to his heart every time he could help the youngest boy with something, even if it was as trivial as tying a shoelace that Harry had forgotten about. Though it didn't seem like Harry was complaining, so it wasn't exactly one-sided. They talked for a while more before a humongous BANG! sounded throughout the tour bus and the wailing of a boy in pain sounded out. Zayn cursed and hung up swiftly, running to where the noise was coming from and his heart broke at the sight. Poor Harry was sitting in a puddle of water on the kitchen floor, surrounded by various pots and pans and crying his little heart out. Zayn sighed and scooped the younger boy up, setting him on his hip and carrying him out toward the sofa area. Thank God none of the other boys where here, or they would’ve added to the general cacophony.

"Hey sugar, you wanna tell me whats going on?" cooed Zayn as he bounced Harry on his knee gently. "Why are you crying so hard, sweet boy?" The younger man couldn't even answer, he was crying so hard. He simply buried his face in the tattooed mans' neck and gripped his tank top in both hands, trying to burrow as far into the man as Harry could get. Zayn simply shushed him and rocked him gently, brushing away tears as they came and cradling the fragile boy closer.

“How about we watch our favorite movie, yeah? And if there’s time, next week Perrie will visit and I don’t think she would want to see her little baby cry like this,” he said softly, almost hating the warm feeling the words brought him. Surely, if Harry was in his right mind, he wouldn't approve of the baby-ish words. Harry, however, seemed to perk up.

“Perrie?” he asked softly, rubbing his emerald eyes cutely. He sniffled and looked around eagerly, trying to spot the woman who was so much like a mother to him. Zayn laughed quietly, turning the younger boys’ face to him.

“She’s not here right now, love, but she’ll be here next week, remember? We have a whole two weeks to ourselves and Perrie will be here with us!” exclaimed Zayn over enthusiastically, trying to get Harry to perk up. It worked a bit-the Cheshire boy was still tired from him crying fit earlier. Harry laid his head on Zayn’s chest, gripping the older boys shirt next to his face. He nuzzled into the warmth, inhaling the comforting scent of cigarettes and cologne that was Zayn.

“There’s a good lad, just go to sleep now. I’ve got you,” murmured Zayn, rubbing Harry’s back gently. Harry snuffled, falling asleep easily in the protective embrace of his older bandmate. Zayn waited a few more minutes to make sure he was completely asleep before easing himself quietly from under Harry, tucking the younger lad into the couch and spreading a soft fleece blanket over him. 

The Bradford man yawned, scratching his head and making his way to the kitchen, preparing dinner for when the other boys would get back from their shopping trip and Harry would undoubtedly wake up. He hummed softly, swaying back and forth as he mixed ingredients together and turned the stove on.

An hour passed and dinner was almost done when the other boys came tumbling into the bus, laughing loudly about some joke that Louis probably told. Their noises in turn began to wake Harry, who snuffled and whined about being woken. Zayns eyes widened as he rushed into the living room, shushing the three boys frantically.

“Be quiet you lot! I just got him down an hour ago, and he needs all the sleep he can get,” whispered Zayn in a strained voice. Liam and Louis sheepishly nodded while Niall looked worried.

“Is he still not sleeping well?” he asked, concerned for their youngest bandmate. Zayn smiled tiredly, looping his arm around the Irishmans shoulders.

“No, not really. The stress must be really getting to him...he’s been clingier than normal, and he’s become forgetful of everyday things. I even had to remind him to go to the bathroom yesterday,” sighed Zayn, scrubbing his forehead. Nialls face crumpled in distress, wanting to go soothe the boy that was like a little brother to him. A beat of silence passed and Louis spoke up.

“You know, he didn't want me to tell you guys this, but he wet his bunk a few nights ago.”

Shocked gasps sounded throughout the bus.

“Yeah,” sighed Louis, defeated. “I promised him I wouldn't, but this is more serious than we thought. What if he forgets where he is? He’s acting like a little kid, and it’s really worrying me.”

“There’s got to be something for this...maybe we could try searching the internet? There’s got to be somebody else that has gone through this,” spoke up Liam, biting his thumbnails in thought.

“That sounds good, actually. But we should wait to look until Harry is asleep, I really don’t want to upset him any further, and this might be one of those things that would send him into a crying fit,” agreed Zayn. The other boys unanimously agreed and set off to put their shopping bags away, and Zayn walked to the couch, kneeling by Harry’s sleeping form.

“Hey Har-bear, time for you to wake up,” he cooed gently, shaking the boys’ shoulder. Harry groaned, rolling over to face Zayn. He blearily opened one eye, making a grumpy face at the older boy.

“None of that now, we’re having Shepherds Pie for dinner, its going to be very yummy!” said Zayn excitedly, lifting the younger boy from the couch and setting him on his feet. Harry yawned and took Zayns hand in his, a silent demand for affection. The Bradford lad just smiled and led the curly haired boy to the table, setting him down and handing him a full plate.

“I want you to eat all of that now, even the vegetables,” said Zayn sternly. Harry nodded sullenly and ate the food without much fuss as Zayn tidied the kitchen, handing Louis, Niall, and Liam their plates as the walked in.

Dinner passed without much fuss since it was one of Harry’s favorite meals, and Zayn walked the boy from his chair to the bathroom.

“Go get cleaned up, babe, I put a change of clothes in their for you already” said Zayn, kissing the younger boys temple and ushering him to the bathroom.

“Mmmkay,” said Harry sleepily, stripping off his shirt and closing the door behind him. Zayn just waited outside the door, knowing Harry would be quick. Ten minutes later, the curly haired boy walked out and Zayn grabbed his hand, leading him to his bunk.

“You wanna sleep in my bunk or yours tonight, bud?” said Zayn. Harry’s eyebrows scrunched in thought.

“Yours,” he muttered decisively. Zayn nodded, helping the younger boy into Zayns own bunk, but frowning on the inside. Harry was not usually this quiet, always telling them some ridiculous joke or fact of some sort. Zayn left the hallway light on for Harry and walked back to the living room where the other three boys were waiting.

“Are you ready for this? We might find some weird stuff,” reasoned Liam.

“I just want to find something to help Harry. I don’t care if I have to change his fucking diaper, but he just cant go on like this,” said Zayn determinedly. The boys nodded, opening their respective laptops and typing different phrases into Google.

It was hours later when Niall piped up.

“Hey lads? I think i might’ve found something,” he said, staring wide-eyed at the screen. The other men, intrigued, leaned over to stare at the screen.

“What is it?” asked Louis, craning his neck to get a better look.

“From what I’ve seen, Harry’s been acting a lot like a little kid. A baby, even. So I typed in some stuff about adults acting like babies and it came up with this. Its a whole different lifestyle.”

“Wait...you mean people willingly wet the bed? And act like kids?” questioned Liam, perplexed.   
“It’s not just that,” said Niall. “People find a lot of comfort in it. They get to relieve their childhoods, and this guy right here says he does it to take off the stress of everyday life. He said that it gives him a sense of security to have someone that will be there for him to help him with bathing, or changing his nappy, or playing with him when he’s bored. He says he feels safe and protected,” described Niall.

Zayn hummed, creasing his eyebrows in thought. That sounded an awful lot like what Harry was going through, with the stress and needing to feel protected by cuddling up to Zayn.

“Is there anything about him doing this willingly?” Liam asked, steepling his fingers together. Niall scrolled through a few more of the man’s posts before he found his biography at the bottom.

“He says it was forced on him at first. Apparently, he wasn't talking to people and not eating or sleeping very much, and generally withdrawing. His friend was concerned and decided to treat him like the child he was acting like, and imposed a bedtime, and made him wear nappies, and he says that he’s never been happier.”

“That really does sound like Harry,” said Louis in awe. Niall nodded, eyes wide as he leaned back in the sofa. The three boys looked to Zayn, whom Harry had grown the most attached to. The scruffy man scratched his chin in contemplation for a few minutes, seriously thinking over the situation.

“It’s really the only logical way to go, boys,” he said at last. 

“But what if Harry doesn't like it at all? What if he hates us for it?” questioned Niall worriedly.

“He wont, but just in case...we can talk more about this in the morning. We cant just make a snap decision about him,” said Liam, getting up and stretching his arms. The other boys agreed, shutting off the computers and crawling into their respective bunks.

Zayn walked to his, curling around Harry and shutting the curtain behind him. He tried to shut his brain off from the images of Harry in a diaper, or Harry with a dummy and tried to focus on the present.

Tomorrow could wait.


	2. Chapter 2

It was early the next morning when all the boys minus Harry were sitting on the living rooms sofas, staring blankly at the TV. 

 

“So...how are we going to do this?” asked Niall, glancing surreptitiously towards the bunk beds.

 

“We’re going to have to start out slow. Maybe just little steps? Nothing like nappies just yet...maybe just doing things for him that he could otherwise do himself?” suggested Zayn, sipping from his coffee mug. The other boys nodded their agreement, turning back to the TV mindlessly. About an hour passed before Louis stood up, depositing his tea cup in the sink.

 

“It doesn't look like he’s waking up anytime soon, so I’m just going to go get him and bring him out here,” he said determinedly, walking towards the beds. He drew aside Harry’s curtain, smiling softly at the younger boy who was curled up in the corner.

 

“C’mon Har-Bear, its time to get up,” he sang gently, shaking the boys shoulder. Harry just groaned, pulling the cover over his head.

 

“Don’ wanna,” he grumbled sleepily. Louis laughed, deciding that now was as good a time as any. He picked up the younger boy in his arms, cradling him to his chest and walking towards the couches where the other boys were. Louis deposited him on Liam’s lap and sat down next to him.

 

“Wh’as happenin’,” Harry mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes with his fists. Liam pulled him closer to his chest, biceps nearly engulfing the Cheshire boy. 

 

“It’s okay Harry, we just had to get you up or you wouldn't sleep later,” he said, carding his large, callused fingers through curly hair. Harry mumbled incoherently and buried his face in Liam’s neck, fisting his soft crew-neck shirt. 

 

“I’m going to start on breakfast,” said Niall suddenly. “Any requests?”

 

“Pancakes! With chocolate chips!” declared Harry, popping his curly head up from Liam’s shoulder. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, okay, pancakes are coming up, buddy!” Niall laughed, kissing the younger boys forehead. He walked off to the kitchen, leaving the other boys to their own devices.

 

“How did you sleep, babe?” asked Louis, watching Harry fondly as the curly haired boy started playing with the bearded mans’ fingers, now wide awake at the promise of food.

 

“It was okay,” he reported quietly, playing with Louis’ hands like they were the most fascinating things in the world. “The bed was really cold.”

 

“It was cold, huh? Well that's not good. Do you want to sleep with one of us tonight?” asked Liam in a concerned voice. Harry perked up and nodded furiously, smiling so hard that his eyes nearly closed.

 

“Alright guys, breakfast in ready!” called Niall from the kitchen. The other four men rushed eagerly to the kitchen, grabbing forks and plates to set the table. Louis gasped when he saw Harry grab the knives.

 

“No baby, not those. How about you go get the napkins, okay?” he said gently, guiding the lanky boy towards the table. Harry pouted and set out two napkins for everyone, but only one for Louis since he was being mean and not letting him hold the knives. He was old enough to handle sharp objects!

 

Harry took his seat as the other boys did, impatiently wiggling in his seat. Niall spooned off four pancakes for the hungry boy, watching in amusement as Harry immediately covered them in a heaping of syrup, gripping his fork and piling as much as he could and shoving it in his mouth.

 

“Careful there, Haz, take smaller bites,” reprimanded Zayn gently, giving the boy a look. Harry blushed and nodded, carefully scooping a smaller amount onto his fork. Breakfast continued quietly for another hour until they finished off all the pancakes. Niall, Louis, and Liam began clearing off the table and doing the dishes while Zayn studied the Cheshire boy closely.

 

“Do we have anything today?” asked Harry suddenly, surprising the other boys in the room.Harry hadn't talked much lately and this was the most he had spoken in a while.

 

“No babe, there's nothing today. In fact, there was something we wanted to talk to you about,” said Zayn as he gestured for the other boys to sit down. They did, and Harry looked nervous.

 

“I...I’m not in trouble, am I?” asked Harry in a small voice, twisting his hands into the hem of his shirt.

 

“Not at all Hazza! In fact, we just want to help you with something that you’re having problems with,” explained Niall, patting the younger boys head before sitting down on a chair to his left. Harry’s shoulders slumped with relief.

 

“Well, there's no easy way to say this, so I suppose we should just start. Harry, we know you haven't been eating as well as you should, or sleeping well, and we’ve seen you forget things that should come naturally to you. We want to help you deal with all this stress, since it looks like you cant handle it on your own,” explained Liam, pausing every now and then to find the words he needed. Harry looked overwhelmed.

 

“B-but how? I’ve tried everything! Home remedies, medicine, exercise...nothing works!” huffed the youngest boy, tears in his eyes. Zayn shushed him gently, grabbing the boy under his arms and hefting him into his lap.

“We have a bit of a different idea for you, babe. Now, you may not like it at first, but we know it will help you in the long run, so we want you to listen to us carefully, okay?” explained Zayn, smoothing the frown lines from Harry’s face. The boy nodded.

 

“Alright Harry,” carried on Liam, “As we said, we know you haven't been taking care of yourself. Even you have to admit, you’ve been kind of helpless lately....and to put it lightly, you’ve been acting sort of like a baby.” Harry opened his mouth to shout indignantly that No, I haven’t been a baby, sometimes its just hard to remember all of these things they had to do when Louis covered the younger boys mouth with his hand. 

 

“We’ve decided to treat you like the baby you've been acting like. Don’t even glare at me, we all see how relaxed you get when one of us cuddles with you, or carries you to bed, or tie your shoe when you cant seem to remember how,” continued Liam, giving the boy a warning look for the almost-interruption. Harry wilted, realizing the other boys were right, on some level. He didn't know what was happening to him lately, and his band mates helping him with even little things made him feel happier. Harry pursed his lips and looked up at the other three men.

 

“How are you going to do it?” he questioned in a quiet voice. The other boys sagged in relief at Harry’s apparent acceptance; this would have been much harder, had he resisted the change.

 

“Well, we we’re planning on starting slow with you. We wanted to help you like how we’ve been, but maybe a bit more. We don't want you fighting us on this, Harry; we know whats best for you, and YOU know that too,” Louis responded with a stern look. The Cheshire boy blushed and squirmed in Zayn’s lap.

 

“Alright...that’s fine, I guess. Is Paul gonna know? And what about Perrie?” Harry asked.

 

“Yes, we’ve already told them of our plans and they agreed to help and cover for us if necessary,” responded Niall. He stroked Harry’s curly hair, tucking a few strands behind the younger mans ears. “Are you okay with everything? We’re starting it right now.” Harry took a deep breath and let it out in a huge gust, looking each band mate in the eye.

 

“Yes, I’m ready. What happens first?”


End file.
